Questions
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Jace and Simon have questions. A/N: So I wrote a fluffy story about Jace/Simon story called 'Everyone' and now... now I ship Jace/Simon, whoops.


Summary: Jace and Simon have questions. This is part of my Lucifer/Shadowhunter's series, follows immediately after Deal.

A/N: So I wrote a fluffy story about Jace/Simon story called 'Everyone' and now... now I ship Jace/Simon, whoops. So for the purpose of this story Jace and Clary talked it out after Clary escaped from her brother before they arrived at the L.A, Institute (Jace and Simon both under the impression Clary was dead had sought comfort in one another and fell in love), and decided that the love they actually felt for one another was sibling love and decided that that was fine, they could be siblings instead of lovers and Clary is happy for Jace and Simon.

* * *

"So," Jace began as he settled into the sleeping bag on Miracle's living room floor, "'Fuzzie fluff'?" He asked staring at Alec, who had been given his own sleeping bag to sleep in.

Alec had been confused at the sleeping arrangements that had been decided, Jace, Alec, Simon, Max, and Madzie going home with Miracle and Trixie with Max and Madzie sleeping in Trixie's room, Catarina and Magnus stayed with Lucifer and Amenadiel at Lux, while Clary and Izzy went with Maze and Linda to their apartment.

"Shut up." Alec growled.

"Aw, come on, tell me." Jace whined.

"Yeah, please?" Simon whined too from where he was snuggled into Jace's arms.

Alec sighed and turned on to his back, "It's what he used to call me before my Flight Feathers came in, he hasn't called me Fluff or Fuzzie since my first flight."

There was a moment's pause and then, "You have Wings!?" Simon yelled.

Alec turned to look at Simon, who was half sitting up to see Alec over Jace.

"Yes. Most Angels, wings are a... I think Chael referred to them as a dominate trait." Alec explained.

"Then why don't the others have any?" Simon asked.

Alec sighed, "They aren't really Nephilim. Not in the proper sense."

Jace looked at Alec, "What do you mean?"

Alec frowned, thinking, "Well, you have Angelic Powers, that's true, and it comes from Grace, but it's not your own Grace, it's borrowed from Angels that let you have access to it, it's why some families have specialties, like Clary, the Grace she has been granted access to is different than what, say Lydia, has access to."

"So, they are like distant cousins?" Simon asked, trying to understand.

Alec shook his head, "No, not really, more like adoption. See, Lucifer sired me, not... not like humans and demons do, he didn't... he didn't have sex with Maryse. From my understanding of the night I was created, Maryse was on a mission for Valentine and literally just bumped into Lucifer and his Grace felt something or whatever and split off to explore but when it was done Lucifer was gone and the closest place that could house such a life giving force was Maryse's womb and so it settled there, mixing with a piece of her so it wasn't rejected and thus I was created."

"Does that mean you have your own Grace?" Miracle asked from the hall as she came over to join them.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, it's why I have wings, they are a physical manifestation of my Grace because, well, I can't really hold all of it. Luci, Mennie, and Chael have been... siphoning it, for lack of a better description, and teaching me how to deplete it."

"Is that why you always try to do Runes for us?" Jace asked.

Alec nodded, "Also Runes made by me are more powerful because some of my Grace stays and enhances it's function." Alec stopped, hesitant, "I actually gave you, Izzy, Max, and Clary access to my Grace."

Jace smiled at Alec and didn't need to ask why, he knew that it was to help protect them.

"So is Grace finite?" Miracle asked.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"You said that most of your people have access to the same pool of Grace, does that mean it will eventually run out? Like say everyone activated their Runes at once would some not be able to?" She asked.

"Grace is..." Alec paused, "It's the universe, you can't even begin to reach the end of it. Even if every human, or downworlder accessed the communal Grace, there would still be enough for the Angel it came from to use. Does that make sense?"

The other's frowned a little but nodded.

"Who does the communal Grace belong to?" Jace asked, using Alec's words for it.

"Mainly? It comes from Raziel." Alec told him, "But you and Clary had access to Ithurial's Grace before he was killed, Clary still has some of the abilities she got from that access."

"What happens to an Angel's Grace when they die?" Simon asked softly.

Alec frowned, "I don't know."

"What will happen to your Grace?" Jace asked.

Alec looked startled, as though he hadn't thought of that, "It's likely that it will go to Luci, since it came from him in the first place."

"Do you fly often?" Simon brought them back to Alec's wings.

"Yes, I can fly." Alec said, rolling his eyes.

"That's awesome, can you fly with other people?" Simon asked, getting excited.

"I'm not taking you flying, Simon." Alec shot him down before he could ask.

Miracle couldn't help the small smile that crept over her lips, "You want to take Magnus, don't you?" She teased.

Alec blushed a little, not even his upbringing could break him of that, if anything it had made it worse because he'd seen his father doing a lot of the things others did and, well there was something entirely off putting and embarrassing about remembering the time you caught your father sneaking his hand up Maze's skirt, like he was trying not to get caught.

"Maybe." Alec muttered, covering his face.

"Aw... that's so sweet." Simon cooed, "I totally understand, but like if I was falling to my death or something you would fly up and save me right?"

Alec sighed, slightly exasperated and glared half-heartedly at the Vampire, "Yes, Simon, I would save your life, if necessary."

"Cool." Simon said and settled down again.

"What did you need, Miracle?" Alec asked, turning to look at her.

"I came to tell you lot to sleep, we have an early morning at Lux tomorrow." She smiled at them, almost indulgently.

Alec nodded, knowing he wasn't going to sleep, he had trouble sleeping when Magnus wasn't with him.

"Good night." They chorused as Miracle disappeared down the hall.

It was almost two hours later, with Jace snoring and Simon still as the corpse he was that Alec heard the sounds of a Portal. Alec felt a smile as he slipped out of his sleeping bag to meet the person that exited.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"Hey." Alec kissed Magnus and led him back to the sleeping bag, "What took you so long?"

"Your father insisted on speaking to me." Magnus told Alec as they snuggled into the sleeping bag next to each other.

"Ah.." Alec said, "I'm sorry."

Magnus smiled and nuzzled into Alec, "He's not so bad."

Alec giggled, "Don't let him hear that, he's quite proud of being the way he is, not a good influence but not evil. Sort of like chaos and temptation."

"How are you so pure if he raised you?" Magnus questioned, "You'd never even been kissed and you blush at everything."

Alec smiled a little, "I was saving my first kiss for someone special."

"Alexander." Magnus whispered and had to kiss his boyfriend, "And the blushing?"

"Well, you'd be embarrassed too if there wasn't anything your father hadn't done, some of which you stumbled across as a child." Alec explained, "The first thing Maze asked me about you was if you were young or old and then said the old ones were more fun. I actually consider myself lucky if you've never slept with them while they looked like someone else."

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, confused.

"Demons aren't..." Alec paused trying to figure out how to explain, "They aren't gendered or sexed like humans, they just are. If Maze wanted they could be male or female but their personality would be the same as it's always been. They take a female form because when I was little we went to a theme park and I sort of insisted they be female. So they just keep using a female form." Alec shrugged, "I mean I guess it's possible that Maze has decided they are one or the other since they've been spending so much time around humans but Demons and Angels have different physiologies than mortals."

"And how like Angels are you?" Magnus found himself asking.

"I'm not sure anymore, my awakening changed things a little, I can feel it inside, I have more Grace now and I..." Alec hesitated, "Those known as Nephilim are somewhat affected by the Grace they access, it makes them fiercely loyal, especially to their mates, it's why it is said Nephilim love only once. This is entirely true, Nephilim love only once, as Angels do. I chose you as my Mate, Magnus Bane, you're it for me, like Miracle is it for Luci even though I'm sure he hasn't realized that he loves her yet. The change... it makes me sort of possessive and protective, more than I was before." Alec said as Magnus opened his mouth, "Can... can you be patient with me?"

"Of course, Alexander, do you want me to tell you when you are being a little extreme?" Magnus asked.

"Not if we're still in the situation, maybe wait until I've calmed down. I know that's..."

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's lips to top him, "Relations take effort, right?"

Alec smiled and snuggled into Magnus' arms, "I'm all for effort."

Magnus smiled as well as they closed their eyes to sleep.

* * *

Lucifer was fuming as he stared down at the sleeping pair, his son's Warlock had snuck out of his home to... to sneak into Alec's bed, and it angered Lucifer.

"Oh, stop." Chloe said as she served the three children breakfast, "It's nothing you haven't done."

"I have not!" Lucifer cried.

"You broke into my home to make me breakfast." Chloe reminded him, "Not to mention all of your other shenanigans."

"They are not shenanigans... they are-" Lucifer began while the children giggled next to him at the counter table.

"My point is." Chloe interrupted him, "They are sleeping, they aren't even undressed, it's perfectly platonic."

"But it's not!" Lucifer whined as Chloe place a plate in front of him.

"They are cute." Trixie smiled as she watched Lucifer help Madzie cut her pancakes.

"Yep." Max and Madzie agreed.

Lucifer pushed Madzie's plate back to her and looked at where Max was struggling and sighed, tugging the plate away and cutting his pancakes as well.

"My point is..." Lucifer continued as though he wasn't being Dad-like and helpful, "He should not be sneaking around and... and ... besmirching my son's honor and purity."

Chloe stared at Lucifer as Simon and Jace stumbled into the kitchen area.

"It's a little late for that." Simon said accepting a water from Chloe while Jace helped himself to some pancakes.

"What!?" Lucifer shouted.

"What?" Simon asked as he looked at a steaming Lucifer.

"He doesn't mean it like that." Alec said as he pulled a still sleepy Magnus into the area with him.

"How does he mean it?" Lucifer cried.

Alec rolled his eyes as he and Magnus sat down, "Well, let's think, shall we? I spent summers with you... in Hell with Maze teaching me to torture people. And that's before you decided come to L.A. which is just full of things that are terrifying and what have you." Alec stared over at Lucifer, "Also, Chael has taught me human history as well as Angelic and Demonic. So, honestly, I'm not really pure."

"Have you had ssmph." Chloe covered Lucifer's mouth before he finished.

"Little ears." She hissed, looking at Madzie.

Alec rolled his eyes, "We've been physical."

Lucifer made a noise like a dying cat and fell off of his chair.

Alec started a video recording of him rolling around on the floor and moaning while Alec ate his breakfast one handedly and when Lucifer stilled and stayed that way for a whole minute Alec stopped the recording and sent it to Maze with the caption, 'Luci's reaction to me not being a Virgin.'

They sent him back heart and laughing emojis and Alec chuckled.

"Should we do something about him?" Jace asked as he stared down at the still unmoving Devil.

"Nah, he always lays around unmoving like that." Alec said offhandedly and offered Magnus a bit of his eggs, stealing some of the bacon Magnus had conjured.

"Really?" Simon asked.

"Surprisingly often." Alec replied.

"Alec?" Trixie asked.

"Yes?" Alec turned to look at the girl over Max and Madzie's heads.

"Can I have a chocolate muffin?" She pointed at one of the muffins in the basket that Magnus had conjured.

Alec looked at Chloe, who just nodded, resigned.

"Why don't we share it, hmm, they are quite large." Alec smiled and cut the muffin into fourths and gave each child one piece, sliding the last one over to Jace.

'Thank you.' Chloe mouthed.

"We should get ready to meet the others." Alec said and looked down at his father before nudging the man with his foot once Alec had stood up.

"Let me lay here and die." Lucifer moaned, turning his head to the side to look up at Alec from the corners of his eyes.

Alec rolled his eyes at his dramatic father, "I have tons of stories I can tell Miracle if you stay here to die. Like that one time you and Mennie and Chael..."

"No!" Lucifer cried and jumped up, grabbing Alec, wings bursting from his back and they vanishing.

The rest of them stared at where the two had been standing.

"You think they'll just meet us at Lux?" Simon asked.

"Let's just get ready and go." Jace sighed.

Chloe nodded and went to help the kids get ready and head out to Lux.

Magnus stared at the place where Alec and Lucifer had been and sighed, wondering if this was better or worse than Maryse and Robert Lightwood hating him, deciding barely a second later that Alec was worth both of them, Maryse's hatred and Lucifer's shenanigans, Alec was worth anything, even a short, mortal lifespan.

* * *

A/N: So, sort of an information dump about this verse but this was what I was feeling.

Bonus points for the shadowhunter show references and the implied Alec detail. It's vague and I will try to write a fic to clarify eventually.


End file.
